far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Trilliant Ring Products and Services
''The Trilliant Ring'''' is a Mega-Corporation, created with the aim of providing the highest quality goods and services available in Acheron Rho. While it almost exclusively caters to the wealthiest individuals, the Trilliant Ring’s operations span myriad goods and services. This article includes a selection from the most well-known industries of the Trilliant Ring.'' The Trilliant Ring is renowned for its technological prowess, R&D investment, and unparalleled access to pretech. Regularly hiring the most esteemed researchers and scientists from across the Empire, Trilliant Ring products frequently push the boundaries of modern technology. Their business operations include, but are not limited to: * Professional Services * Augmentation and Bioengineering * Clothing and Accessories * Consumer Goods * Electronics and Content * Custom-Design Work Famously, they are the sole market supplier of Life-Extension Therapy, allowing anyone with the credits to dramatically extend their natural lives. While the organization is headquartered on Trillia IX in the remote reaches of Acheron Rho, its has logistical reach throughout the core Imperial worlds and many parts of the sector. The public at large tend to view the Trilliant Ring as the purveyors of exceptionally cool (or “Trill”) things. Their fashion designs tend to be very popular in the Empire and ownership of Trilliant goods is seen as a sign of wealth and station. Some see owning a Trilliant product as having a “taste of nobility”. However, the organization also has an affinity for less than savoury customers - including criminals, pirates, and the Vagrant - which often casts the Trilliant Ring in a poor light with the public. The Trilliant Ring has a reputation for working with virtually anyone in the sector - as long as they have the credits. Professional Services The Trilliant Ring made its breakthrough success by pioneering Life-Extension Therapy. To provide this service, the Trilliant Ring maintains several state-of-the-art medical facilities on Trillia IX. In order to satiate the opulent tastes of those visiting the planet in search of life-extension, the Trilliant Ring began to offer accommodations which, over time, expanded into a fully-fledged tourism and hospitality industry. Known today as Trillia Cruise Lines, the Trilliant Ring offers vacation packages and cruise lines between the planet and Imperial core worlds. Medical Services Life-Extension Therapy (Trade Secret): (For main article see: Life-Extension Therapy) This is the Trilliant Ring's most exclusive and highly prized area of expertise. A combination of pharmaceutical solutions, gene-repair therapy, and bionic augmentations are used to prolong a clients' lifespan near indefinitely. The service can be employed preventatively or - with invasive modification - curatively. In almost all cases, the initial treatment marks the beginning of an ongoing contractual arrangement, guaranteeing further treatments or maintenance in exchange for regularly scheduled fees. (Commercial) Foetal Genetic Manipulation: '''An expansion of the life-extension program, this technology allows the genetic manipulation of unborn humans. Although marketed as a means to prevent various life-threatening medical conditions, due to the exceptionally high cost this is effectively a means of selecting for any number of desirable attributes, such as hair color, aesthetic profile, or physical ability. (Poster) Cruise, Vacation, and Hospitality Packages '''Trillia Empire Cruises: (For main article see: Trillia Cruise Lines) The Trilliant Ring offers comprehensive cruise voyages across and beyond the core Imperial worlds. Lumbering space-yachts and colossal cruise vessels venture the galaxy, offering trips to only the most exclusive and wealthy patrons. Gargantuan constructions of exotic lumbers, polished metallic amalgams, and gemstone encrusted materials provide ships with an opulent appearance up to the most rigorous standards of noble clientele. Trillia Cruise vessels are constantly in operation, endlessly touring major venues, cities, and landmarks within the Empire. Ships are designed to provide everything a paying clients needs - including upkeep to their physical health - in perpetuity. MK.7 - Thunderdome Cruises: '''With collaboration with House Pyxis, comes the vacation of your lifetime! Enjoy a vacation on a luxurious MK.7 Thunderdome Space Yacht as it explores the Meneus system, the planet Ias, and its moon Hallfdi. Enjoy the beautiful twilight skies, towering canyons, and pretech bubble cities. (Poster) Investment, Venture Capital, and Wealth Management '''Trilliant Brokerage: '''With the reopening of the H.E.X (House Eridanus eXchange), Trilliant has a team of the most successful brokers to represent our clients’ interests on Tiber. Trilliant Brokerage specializes in customized investment profiles tailored to appeal to the unique tastes of our clientele. While Eridanii brokers counsel a strategic and conservative investment approach, Trilliant Brokerage is particularly qualified to make portfolio recommendations. The Trilliant Ring's exhaustive knowledge of sector activities, business ventures, and the interests of our extravagantly wealthy clientele provides key insight into how nascent markets are developing. Though these shares typically require a higher premium and service fee than other brokers, our returns are certain to impress. Contact a Trilliant Brokerage representative and ask about the TRILL (Trilliant Reviewed Investment Luxury Line) Index. '''Trilliant Ventures: '''The Trilliant Ring is uniquely equipped to partner our customers with the most daring entrepreneurs developing the most cutting-edge technology in Acheron Rho. The experts at Trilliant Ventures pair qualified investors with Trilliant R&D specialists who represent the best and brightest the corporation has to offer. These daring innovators are constantly pushing the boundaries of what is possible and can make the most out of the capital we provide them. Contact a Trilliant Ventures representative to discuss investment levels and long-term profit sharing options. '''Trilliant Paragon Services: For a more comprehensive approach to managing your wealth, Trilliant Paragon Services are available to our most exclusive and affluent clients. In addition to investment management by Trilliant Brokerage and venture capital opportunities offered through Trilliant Ventures, our Paragon clients are each assigned a Trilliant financial planner who services only a single client (or family) for the length of their contract. Your personal financial planner can handle all aspects of your finances - from portfolio management to tax preparation - leaving you free to enjoy the Trilliant lifestyle you have so richly earned. Let a Trilliant financial planner worry about your money so that you can have the time of your life spending it. Brand Management and Communications Services Crystal Clear Publicists: Looking to sharpen your brand image? The Trilliant Ring offers comprehensive brand management and communications services for celebrities, authors, politicians, product-lines, and entire organizations. Become a partner with the Trilliant Ring and enjoy our suite of publicity, advertisement, personal shopper, creative, brand strategy, litigation, and rider enforcement services. As a partner you can also enjoy special access to the Trilliant Ring's bulk-advertiser discounts for your products, or use Partner-First sponsorship opportunities to show off the newest and most fashionable Trilliant products. Sharpen your public image, make it Crystal Clear. Augmentation and Bioengineering The Trilliant Ring’s heavy investment in medical R&D begat a number of similar commercial ventures. Bionic and cybernetic augmentations are regularly offered to clients for cosmetic, creative, medical, and functional improvement. During the reign of the Cygnus Emperor, this series of products expanded to include Synthetic Life and its many, many applications. In the face of public outrage and pressure from House Crux, the Trilliant Ring has suspended its Synthetic Human program. Bionic and Cybernetic Augmentation Cybernetic Augmentations: 'The Trilliant Ring provides a suite of advanced cybernetics with most able to directly interface with the brain. These products allow clients to augment not only their physical profile and aesthetics, but their capabilities as well. The most common kind of augmentation is an intra-cranial implant for direct neural interfacing, allowing "mental" control of compatible devices, followed shortly by optical enhancements, replacing eyes with sensors. (Holovid) '''Bionic Body Alteration: '''Partial or radical body alterations are easy with the Trilliant Ring's patented bionic augmentations. Work with a Trilliant Artisan to design the perfect body that expresses your inner self. Change your height, weight, appearance, or limbs. Trilliant Bionic Body Alterations are capable of adapting to suit your specific needs. Don't accept the limits of your body, ''Become You. (Poster) '''Slim-Sure Calorie Burners: '''The Trilliant Ring produces a line of cosmetic enhancements to the human body such as the Slim-Sure line of calorie-burners. These allow an individual to slowly exhaust excess calories they ingest into a biomatter energy reserve and control their metabolic rates. Once installed, customers can modulate their rate of weight-loss to allow for more natural looking (or alternatively, more drastic) weight-loss options. Excess energy is stored in a biomatter battery system within the device. These batteries can be accessed externally and switched out at the customer's leisure. Alternatively, this energy source is designed to seamlessly power any MechanixTM-brand cybernetics and cosmetic augmentations the customer has installed. '''Glamour Skin Enhancement: Want great skin? No sweat! ''The GlamourTM skin enhancement package is a bionic alternation that keeps your skin looking clean, clear, and radiant in even the most stressful of situations. Control skin feel, oiliness, permeability, tightness, and colour at your leisure. You can easily remove wrinkles, reorient and adjust tan-lines, exfoliate your skin/pores, prevent unsightly hair growth, and modulate your body temperature without that troublesome sweating or body odor. A voice activated trigger allows you to access the dermal control panel and project these options onto your arm. Interested in something more outstanding? Try out the "party mode" package and create animated tattoos, strobe colours, and radiant light from your skin. The GlamourTM skin enhancement package also comes with a built-in Trilliant brand Auto-Perfumer. Choose the scent that speaks to you, whether it be a hearty musk or seductive selection. (Holovid) Prosthetics and Artificial Organs '''Mechanix Prosthetics: '''Prosthetics are a Trilliant Ring's specialty, but not an exclusive one. Much like the other products sold by the corporation, these incredibly complex mechanical devices are positioned for the premium market. More slender and streamlined than conventional "chrome" in the Empire, these replacement limbs are marketed under the ''Mechanix ''brand. Depending on the buyer's specifications, these prosthetics can be significantly stronger and more functional than conventional human limbs. These prosthetics include an interfaced hub that is connected directly to the client's nervous system, allowing for full-body control of the connected limb. Additionally, clients can hot-swap different prosthetics into the hub, allowing them to easily upgrade models, clean the prosthesis, or choose the most fashionable model for the night. '''Trilliant Cyber Organs:' The Trilliant Ring produces replacement, auxiliary, and redundant organs. These can dramatically increase the body's functionality, or provide an emergency backup that activates in response to damage or organ failure. These cybernetic implants have a variety of different functions such as ROTOR (short for Rapid Osmotic Toxicity Organ Recovery) which allows cybernetic livers and kidneys to suddenly reduce the user's blood toxicity level. Sometimes called the "Diplomat's Best Friend" or "Hollow Leg", this process returns them to a functional, stable, and alert state in face of intoxication or a hangover. (Poster) Trilliant Heart: '''A masterwork of organ replacement and cybernetic enhancement technology, this bionic heart is designed to shoulder up to 45% of bodily functions in the event of various organ failures or trauma and capable of shifting the whole body into stasis using Lazarus tech to prevent death. (Poster) Medical Devices '''Trilliant Nano Device-14XSC "Lifeline": These nano-machines - once domesticated to a living body - are capable of manufacturing and delivering oxygen, amino acids, and other essential bodily chemicals in lieu of the circulatory system. They broadly improve the user's physical health, allowing users to exert their bodies or hold their breath near indefinitely without tiring. However, the key to the success of Lifeline is its emergency protocol, which maintains the body's homeostasis and brain function for 6-8 hours without an active blood-supply. Users can continue function in the face of intense trauma, ignoring the effects of shock and blood-loss. Additionally, they can be preserved for several hours without risking brain damage, allowing them to be revived from complete blood-loss or cardiac arrest up to 8 hours later. Synthetic Humans and Animals Synth Animals: '''The Trilliant Ring has perfected the art of creation, making perfect pets, chimeras, exotic living sculptures, and other wild and ambitious synth tech. These pets are often used as signifiers of status and coming-of-age gifts in other Houses or as unflinching guard animals. Customer designs can be highly customized, mixing and matching new beings or recreating of existing, exotic, and ancient Terran creatures. Synthetic dinosaurs are a personal favourite of many of the Trilliant Ring Founders. (Poster) '''Uplifted Animals and UpTrilled Pets: '''In an exclusive arrangement with House Triangulum, the Trilliant Ring is working towards developing "uplift" technology, which will birth animals with genetically enhanced mental capacities. Uplifting of living animals - particularly pets - is also available, created in partnership between House Triangulum and Trilliant Bioengineering. Some current market models include: * "The Fang" Hunting Pet (Poster) *"Party Pangolin" Entertainment/Service Pet (Poster) *"Awesome Otter" Personal Pet (Poster) *Uplifted Security Forces (Poster) Clothing and Accessories Sometimes said to have a “monopoly on cool”, the Trilliant Ring is highly involved in the business of high-fashion. Regularly releasing new designs, accessories, and cosmetics, the organization feeds a hungry market of nobles. Several Trilliant fashion lines have proven to be avant-garde trendsetters and they are constantly seeking to experiment in this industry. Luxury Apparel, Uniforms, and Formal Dress ''Dress to Trill C''lothing Line: The pinnacle of high fashion in Acheron Rho, incorporating extremely rare materials, integrated comm devices, and designs from the fashion elite. Includes related product lines such as Trill for Action and Trill for Space sets of designer clothing. Whether you're looking for fashion with function, want clothing that will survive even extreme environments, or you're an astronaut who wants to outshine the stars, Dress to Trill. (Poster) '''Void Walker MK.1 Crux Officer Uniform: '''By order of Great House Crux and mastery of The Trilliant Ring come a line of suits designed to be effective in Combat and Command alike. Features full life support, Trillcom integration, and full body armoring. Includes MK.6 "Executive" fully semi-automatic laser pistol. (Poster) Fashion Accessories '''Poseidon Rebreather: Looking to be fashionable in the far-off world? The Poseidon Rebreather is an auto-attaching mask which covers the mouth, nose, and eyes. The rebreather converts and neutalized dangerous pathogens in the atmosphere into useful, breathable oxygen and nitrogen. The device allows the user to breathe normally underwater, in thin atmosphere, or in the face of hazardous chemicals such as anti-personnel gas or bio-weapons. (Poster) Perfect-Balance Trilliant Shoes: Clearly bespoke, these hand-made shoes are constructed of a material that should be impossible: real leather. Obviously organic in origin, these garments are recreations of a footwear style long considered to have fallen into disuse because of the demands of life in Acheron Rho. The Trilliant Ring offers this new take on style and comfort with its adjustable platform shoes. The soles of these shoes begin as a blank template and expand or contract to conform to the size of the new owner – perfectly matching contours and providing ideal weight distribution. Using an electro-active polymer substrate under the supple leather exterior, any shape can be created. Before activation, these shoes “relax” into a completely flexible state. As the user moves, the Perfect-Balance brand of shoes adjust to match their weight distribution, providing ideal stability that feels like normal walking - even at a full sprint. Designs that require additional egress into the shoe can be electro-chemically sealed to prevent unwanted liquid from entering. The aquaphobic, anti-static materials ensure these shoes will never stain or tarnish. (Poster) Stilettos for Self Defence: While this line of footwear is very similar to the styles present across the sector, they have a very specific feature that sets them apart. In times of duress, the wearer may slip them off and when in hand, activate a hidden mechanism in the heel. This will extend a retractable rod, finishing in a sharp point. The construction of the shoe itself is extremely durable as a result. Alternative models contain a taser instead of the retractable spike.(Poster) Jewerly: The Trilliant Ring is one of the sector's largest producers of jewelry and precious-stone accessories. Choose from a massive collection of Trilliant designed high-fashion, or request custom pieces. Mining interests across Acheron Rho provide a suite of different options of gems and gemstones for any customer's needs. (Holovid) Trilliant Privacy Shield: The Trilliant Privacy Shield offers protection from the elements, while also providing unparalleled field of vision. Suitable as a helmet for micro-atmosphere environments, this privacy shield is also useful when you wish to remain unidentified. Settings allow you to modulate your voice when speaking, while selective on-board volume controls can filter out background noise and heighten incoming speech. (Poster) Cosmetics Vagrance: '''A fragrance designed to appeal to the discerning space pirate or Vagrant Captain. Vagrance offers a decidedly roguish musk that offers sweeter hints of Edelrot for those who stand against the odds. Make a bold statement with your very own Vagrance. (Poster) Consumer Goods While the Trilliant Ring typically avoids goods for single consumption, the Trilliant Ring provides “party packages” for those looking to unwind and celebrate. Subscriptions offer a customizable selection of recreational pharmaceuticals for any mood, event, or indulgence. In addition to biomedically reduced side-effects, the Trilliant Ring brand provides nobles with a level of social acceptance unavailable from less savoury vendors of similar substances. Rare Foods, Beverages, and Additives '''Enjoyment Enhancement Formula (Trade Secret): '''A special formula added to any consumable Trilliant product to increase its appeal to customers, without dramatically changing the product's manufacture. Consumers who have eaten products containing the Enjoyment Enhancement Formula find the experience vastly improved. Sales records for demonstrate that customers prefer this version over the non-Enhanced product. (Commercial) '''Trill-gon Vodka & Triskey (Trade Secret): These two luxury brands of spirits, each with a unique flavour profile, are a closely held trade secret of the Trilliant Ring. These products were first created as a way for the Founders stationed at Research Post Igliza to artificially distill alcohol in the inhospitable climate. Their legacy of experimentation and distillation continues to this day. The history of these beverages began with random industrial chemicals found around the lab, and was once considered less preferable than engine-de-greaser. Several centuries of trial and error have honed the once questionable drink into two distinct flavour profiles, often considered the sector's premiere luxury beverages. Their modern distilling process is a closely guarded secret by the Founders responsible for it. They refuse to share their techniques or full ingredient list with anyone, including other Trilliant Ring Founders. (Poster, Poster) Trilliant Ice: '''Gathered from the isolated star LV2a-37, these ice cubes are cut from a comet and flecked with gold flakes. During the brief moments when the liquid-gold moon Icarus passes into the shadow of its sister-moon Minos, the Trilliant Ring valiantly collects the materials necessary for Acheron Rho's most premium ice cubes. Don't just chill your drinks, Trill your drinks. (Poster, Commercial) '''Each Sprout: Resurrecting a food stuff from old Terra, these genetically reconstructed Brussels sprouts will be packaged individually in one of a kind cases. Impress your guests, or find the perfect appetizer for your Terra-themed party. Available at select retailers, starting at the luxurious price of 250 credits. (Poster) Ambrosia: 'This unique drink additive creates a chemical reaction atop the surface of any beverage it is added to, appearing like a small flame. In addition to creating an entertaining effusion of colours and shapes, this allows the drink to be imbibed via scent. Breathing in the effusion transfers both the alcohol content and a heightened taste. Experience your favourite beverage in a new an exciting way. Give your drink a new lease on life with Trilliant Ambrosia. (Holovid) Biomedical and Recreational Pharmaceuticals ''For the main article see: Drugs of Acheron Rho '''Trilldamere (Trade Secret): ''Trilldamere''TM (chemical formula: silicon-tetraiodide-nanobreak-digavernon-hexatrillite) is an injected nano-pharmaceutical and linchpin of the Trilliant Ring's patented Life-Extension Therapy. Using a process that is closely guarded by the Trilliant Ring ISC, nano-machines hold the otherwise physically impossible chemical structure of the drug together. When injected into the human body it forms artificial telomeres, shielding the recipient's DNA from damage and temporarily bringing the aging process to a halt. While this drug was a precursor to more modern Life-Extension techniques, it remains an integral part of the process. Float: A designer drug, available in pill form, that provides extended periods of general anesthesia, loss of personal awareness, and feeling of weightless. This Trilliant Ring product.has been known to cause recurring dissociative episodes in long-term users. Substance De-10739 “Evolver”: This substance was made for research purposes and invasive genome modifications, meant as a companion product to Life-Extension Therapy. It destabilizes the genome of the users and boosts the chance of rapid mutations and retention of implanted genes. Somehow this chemical has been released onto the blackmarket and consumers use it in the hope of attained “good” mutations or as a desperate healing drug. Clarity: A combat stimulant that causes mild cognitive dissociation, making the subject more resistant to the mental trauma they can encounter in combat situations. These pills are often prescribed to 'rookie' or otherwise 'green' members of combat units who have never experienced combat-stress. While extremely effective at reducing anxiety or similar symptoms, some users with low latent empathetic sense have demonstrated post-facto rationalizations for ethically grey behavior - which only serves to make it a particularly attractive product for certain mercenary groups. Electronics and Content The Trilliant Ring’s unbridled access to pretech provides a significant advantage when creating electronic devices. As experts in cybernetic augmentation, the organization is heavily invested in creating both on-body electronic communication systems - such as the Trillink - as well as content creation for its many devices. The Trilliant entertainment division provides both customized and off-the-shelf experiences available to any user of Trilliant cybernetics or virtual experience devices. Communications Devices and Consumer Electronics Trillink Project: The Trillink™ is a nano-transmitter using high-frequency data signals to alter brain activity. The user gains access to a platform with compatibility to all Trilliant products, application and experiences. Completely built-in with your spinal cord transmitting data directly to your cerebrum. (Poster) Trillcom: This multi-functional personal assistant tracks all of your needs and keeps you connected. Communicate seamlessly with any other Trilliant device in the system, catch the latest updates from PRISM Network News, check into the Marketplace for the latest Trilliant Ring products, or hop-over to Lyran Love for the best and most austere romantic connections. A Trillium level account includes an automatic subscription to all interactive PRISM content, as well as advertisement free viewing. (Poster) Home Appliances, Fixtures, and Features TrillDoor: '''The ultimate in home protection. TrillDoor provides three inches of a Trillium/Steel alloy. It is bullet proof, explosion proof and capable delivering a 150-volt shock to unwanted visitors up to 10 feet. The interior uses Trilliant patented PeepHole technology, allowing the user to make the entire surface directionally transparent. Cybernetic and Virtual Entertainment '''Jaegergems: (For main article see: Jaegergems) ''A relatively new hobby originating from Trillia IX. It revolves around dueling with forcefield projected holo-pets known as Gemmas. The Gemma are stored in crystalline-electronic gemstones called Jaegergems. Each gemstone holds one of the 9999 currently released Gemma and the type of gemstone indicates its rarity and combat prowess. '''C.O.R.E.:' A Computer Operated Reality Enhancer is a software package designed to be installed to an existing Holo-environment so that it will react even better to real-world physical input. Resolution of holograms is Quadrupled and "tearing" that has happened on older products is all but eliminated with this add-on. (Poster) Custom-Design Work As with any Trilliant product, the organization is willing to customize its designs and tailor them to a client’s precise needs. For ventures such as space-yachts, racing vehicles, and military-grade equipment, projects are managed and commissioned on a client-by-client basis. The vast resources and infrastructure of the Trilliant Ring allow it to fulfill the needs of any project, except for the largest of vessels. For such vessels House Fornax is required, and they are reticent to accept work-orders from the Trilliant Ring following the Destiny Fiasco. Luxury Vehicles and Space Yachts Trill-Royce Hovercraft: A luxury, lighter than air personal transport. This vehicle is capable of hovering or VTOL flying at up to 500 feet. The vehicle includes two chambers, two seats facing forward in the front chamber and four seats facing each other in the back chamber. A modified line of these craft are used as a luxury taxi-service on Trillia IX's planetary ring. (Poster) Palanquin Trillwheel: '''The Palanquin is an luxury single-person vehicle equipped with a massive roller track. The automated control VI moves the user to any desired destination, taking care of driving for the passenger. Hover-stabilizers remove any disturbance to the interior cabin, allowing for the enjoyment of drinks or the completion of business while the vehicle is in motion. Interior electronics allow for all the capabilities of a home-office while on the move. This includes full integration of any Trillcoms and most standard PRISM media devices that sync automatically when you enter the vehicle. For the business executive on the go, stay connected and in charge. (Poster) '''Diplomat-line Space Yachts: '''Designated TNV, or Trilliant Naval Vessel, the Diplomat-line of space yachts includes a range of different atmospheric, interplanetary, and intersystem ships for different purposes and budgets. These vessels offer the most extravagant of luxury experiences, as well as technologically advanced weaponry and defense systems. Even the smallest vessel - the Ataché-class Shuttle - is an astounding vision of opulence that can bring awe to career diplomats or noble of high-birth. Meanwhile the largest vessel - the Sovereign-class Capital Ship is a behemoth of epic proportions, while still maintain the majesty and luxuriousness of a personal yacht. Atmospheric Vessels * Ataché-class Shuttle * Envoy-class Interceptor (Poster) Interplanetary Vessels * Ambassador-class Frigate (Poster) * Secretariat-class Corvette Intersystem Vessels * Consigliere-class Cruiser* * Sovereign-class Capital Ship* (Poster) *Note that while the Trilliant Ring continues to service these vessels, new Consigliere-class and Sovereign-class hulls are unavailable for purchase due to outstanding production issues between the Trilliant Ring and House Fornax. For more details see the Destiny Fiasco. '''Executive-class Starliner: Designated TCL, or Trillia Cruise Liner, the Executive-class Starliner is the go-to ship for Trillia Cruise Lines. Rather than providing specialized crew-cabins and powerful weapons systems, the starliner focuses on massive concert halls and entertainment venues. The ship is built as a cavernous reliquary to vice and excess, offering anything and everything a paying customer could possibly need. Additionally, Executive-class Starliners are built with mobile Life-Extension Therapy facilities to provide licensed medical procedures to the core worlds. Note that while the Trilliant Ring continues to service these vessels, new Executive-class hulls are unavailable for purchase due to outstanding production issues between the Trilliant Ring and House Fornax. For more details see the Destiny Fiasco. (Poster) Military-grade Equipment T.O.D.D.: These Trilliant Operated Defence Droids (T.O.D.D.) are a series of remotely controlled or personal VI defence drones, available in three main models: Sentry, Guardian, and Peace Keeper. (Poster) * The Sentry -sometimes called The Eye - hovers up to 3 meters off the ground and is roughly the size of a lounge-chair. The drone uses discrete anti-grav generators to move about without disturbing guests. These drones are heavily armoured, with a diffusion layer of Trillium sandwiched between two thick layers of military grade steel. They come equipped with the fire power of a standardized laser pistol, with additional non-lethal options available. Originally made as police droids, they are capable of many tasks given the right tools package. This includes the “handyman” which come equipped with two large and two delicate arms capable of fine manipulation. This package like many others come it separate tiers with varying levels of complexity and uses. (Poster) * The Guardian is a heavily armoured personnel grav-transport unit and weapons platform, with high-powered thrusters for rapid deployment and short bursts of flight. The Guardian is considered the crown-jewel of any estate's defense system and must be solely operated by a VI or a human highly trained in robotics manipulation.. The Guardian unit is capable of accommodating up to 16 human-sized passengers, used for either rapid response deployment or emergency client extraction. The base model comes equipped with four railgun turrets, a mortar turret, and an anti-missile defense system. Accompanying these weapons is nearly a meter of armoured protection, keeping you on the inside and the danger on the outside. This mix of plated steel-trillium alloy and a trillium reactive armour diffusion layer provide absolute protection from conventional personnel-weaponry and many heavy arms emplacements. Many customers customize their Guardian Units for additional firepower, larger chassis, additional mobility, and numerous cosmetic options. * The Peace Keeper can help by expanding this section. T.O.R.E.: ''can help by expanding this section'' Trilliant Order Restoration Equipment (Poster) Arachne Mobile Recon Array: ''can help by expanding this section'' (Holovid) Exo-suits and Mechs Seraphim ACA: ''can help by expanding this section'' Aerial Combat Armor (Poster) Pixie ACA: ''can help by expanding this section'' Aerial Combat Armor (Poster) Racing and Performance Vehicles Low-Altitude Speeders: ''can help by expanding this section'' (Poster) Infinity Racer - The Infinity Racer began as an experimental project seeking to make faster, more streamlined racing vehicles for the Trillia Grand Prix. The end result was a speeder that could travel at nearly twice the max speed of first-generation vehicles with significantly increased maneuvering thrusts that allow the driver to navigate a Lightway with unprecedented precision. It has since become the gold-standard of prototype racing vehicle. Complete with dual-Lightbridge connections, this craft is a new design iteration on the (now defunct) "dive" model of Trillia Racer. After its first experimental implementation in the 3192 Grand Prix, it has unseating all of its competitors with most teams opting towards some form of this design. Optimized for maximum speed and minimum air resistance, the Infinity Racer is the premier prototype of unshielded racing craft. A "street-legal" version with a reduced top-speed was released shortly after, marketed as a personal vehicle for racing enthusiasts. (Poster) Architectural Design NeonIII Project: (For main article see: Berkmann Cathedral) One of the Trilliant Ring's most recent architectural accomplishments is the design and construction of the floating Grand Cathedral on Berkmann III. Commissioned for The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperor, project NeonIII is a ten chambered wonder that hovers across the surface of the planet. The project was designed to provide a new base of operations for the High Church in the galactic south, help indoctrinate and welcome Berkmann III back into the Empire, and honour the Ten Holy Virtues. (Brochure) Commission R&D The Trilliant Ring offers comprehensive research and engineering services. Our employees dedicate themselves to delivering top-quality research and are available to provide tailor-made solutions to meet the unique needs of your project. Plagued by a particular engineering conundrum? Consider the Trilliant Ring's contract research services and access the best labs and equipment available in Acheron Rho. We bring to the table a creative, innovative, and passionate philosophy that drives everything we do. Our multidisciplinary team of experts is always open to new ideas, ready to use any method - from the more traditional to the most cutting-edge - depending on the project’s needs. Our clients come back to us time and again because they know they can count on our collaborative, professional and proactive approach. (Poster) Additional Products Trillium: 'Trillium is a material only produced on Trillia IX, and the means to do so are a well kept secret. It has a large variety of properties, which means it can be used in just about anything in one way or another. The researchers of the Trilliant Ring are always working to find new applications of this wondrous material, figuring out new ways to process it constantly. Currently 546 different Trillium compounds and alloys are known to have been developed. Trillium is known for its glossy gold and black sheen, but it can be made to look like just about any other material, depending on the finish. Apparently Trillium has some unknown properties, including possible psychic resonance, but these have yet to be fully researched. '''The Eye: '''The Eye is one of the Trilliant Ring's psi-active products which allows individuals with pre-cognitive abilities to make the most of their visions. Housing a miniature quantum computer and an advanced image processing suite, The Eye interfaces with a wearer's prefrontal cortex and constantly runs image matching algorithms to alert it's owner if they get too close to where they saw themselves come to harm. While the most common model is simply called The Eye, specialty models have been produced over the years for those with more unique, requirements: (Poster) * One such model belonged to a lonely member of House Serpens who thought that they might never meet their true love. This custom developed Eye was tasked to run facial recognition algorithms against a vision of their wedding day and to find the other person from the vision. Due to it's unique construction and tasking this model was sometimes referred to as ''The Eye of Amour. * There are rumors that an even more specialized model was constructed for a desperate member of House Serpens who believed that they had seen the end of the universe. This model was tasked to constantly look for the signs of the apocalypse seen in the dark visions of the mad seer. The Trilliant Ring's archives label this model as The Eye of Ragnarok and hint that it is equipped with a transmitter. If the day comes when it sees the signs, the Trilliant Ring will be the second to know it's warning. '''Trilliant Toys: ''can help by expanding this section'' "Being Trill begins at youth." (Poster) Discontinued Products A number of Trilliant Ring products - most notably a product line of combat stimulants - have been discontinued. Some Trilliant products may be discontinued due to litigation, branding issues, or a Founder abandoning the project due to lack of personal interest. Synthetic Artisans: ''can help by expanding this section'' Synthetic Pleasure Models: ''can help by expanding this section'' Nuckalevee: A slow-release patch that boosts the user's muscle power to abnormal degrees. Designed for bursts of physically strenuous activity or combat purposes. This drug went largely unreleased due to the inability to prevent lasting damage, with users often experiencing broken bones or ripped tendons as result of their over-exertion. Pishacha: A thick red, liquid nanite injection used in combat situations. This drug stabilizes the users - causing wounds to clot more easily - and provides a temporary boost to reaction times and general combat ability. This drug was discontinued due its side-effects, which caused a euphoric association with pain and violence. Category:The Trilliant Ring Products